Escape
by gilmorekitten
Summary: Violet Evans went to Hogwarts at age 11 and was sorted into Slytherin. She hid the abuse she went through at home until third year when her housemaster discovers it and then from there her life changes quite quickly compared to most. Rated for language. Girl!Harry Powerful!Harry Independent!Harry Dumbles and redheaded bashing.


**AN: Before my author's note, this chapter was 10,400+ words alone. I'm actually really proud of 6th grade me. Yes, I wrote this in sixth grade. I just recently found a bunch of stuff I wrote from that year on a flash drive and I'm posting what I did complete. Others I may work on. I only had two of them that had a complete chapter one so I am posting them.**

* * *

My name is Violet Evans. I am thirteen years old and I live with my aunt and uncle. They have a son, and his name is Dudley. I suppose I should be grateful since they took me in, but I'm not. I don't mean to sound like a brat, but my parents are dead and my guardians mistreat me. I don't think it's anything too horrible. Just a punch or kick here or there. Just a little negligence. Anyways, I am at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And, no, that is not a joke. I am being serious. I am a witch and though many here think Slytherin is the worst house to be in, it is the house that I was sorted into. I like it. Usually.

I mentioned that my parents were dead. They were killed when I was just a year old by a Dark Lord called Lord Voldemort. He cast the killing curse on them both. First he killed my father, who was later discovered in a heap under some rubble that would have been just outside of my nursery. Then he killed my mother because when he told her "stand aside you silly girl" she refused to move. He cast it and she took it for me. She showed pure love that day and that was why, when he cast it for the third time on me, I was not killed. The curse rebounded on him and destroyed him that night.

When I was in my first year, eleven years old, I destroyed him again when he took over the body of my defense professor. That teacher died as well, unfortunately. At twelve, a second year, I defeated his familiar, a Basilisk, and destroyed his younger self. Now I am thirteen, a third year, and I am just hoping that my year will be relatively normal. My defense professor this year is a man named Remus John Lupin. I figured out by the third day that he was a werewolf, but decided that since Dumbledore obviously didn't care, it must not matter.

My head of house, Severus Snape, encourages us to come to him if we have any problems whether they be at school or during our holidays at home. I haven't yet, but he keeps wanting to have a meeting with me. That's because, this year, I came to school with one too many bruises for his liking. I have been stealthily avoiding the meeting, but I know I won't be able to for much longer.

Why do I even bother? If I tell, it won't make a difference. They will still beat me, I will still live there. It is not home, but it is a residence. I place in which I reside. That, however, is all it is to me.

* * *

I am at lunch right now and I just finished putting together a delicious salami, pickle, and mustard sandwich. I cut it into triangles and with a sigh, I begin to eat it. I can feel his eyes on me. I look up at the head table and met my eyes evenly with the obsidian gaze of Professor Snape. I smiled innocently, even though I just want to cry. Either way, I look away and continue my meal. Then I pick up my bag and saunter from the Great Hall. Honestly, I can hear him behind me, but I allow him to think he is stealthy for a few minutes more. Then I open my mouth.

"Oh, honestly, Professor Snape, I know you're there. I can hear you!"

He comes up beside me and puts a hand on my arm. Then he smirks at me.

"Good. Then we can have our meeting finally."

"I suppose so."

"Good."

He pulls me down the hallway, towards the dungeons. I allow him, knowing that I probably wouldn't even be able to stop him if I cared to. Which I really didn't. He pulled me into his office and then through to his private lab. I can smell the potions that are around there. They are being made and I can see that one is a fever reducer. It is also ready for the next few steps.

"You talk, I'll work," I said.

"Fine." He knew I was good at potions and since I liked doing them, he had no problem allowing me to finish the potion that he had started.

I smiled and turned to the potion. I felt him move behind me and suddenly, I was sitting on a stool.

"Thanks."

"Yes. Now, what is wrong?"

"Honestly?"

"That would certainly be preferable."

"Alright...my aunt and uncle abuse me. My uncle beats me and my aunt starves me. My uncle likes to make me drink cleaner and laughs when it burns my throat."

"You say it so nonchalantly."

"That's because, to me, it's not important."

"Why?"

I finished the potion and took it off the burner before answering his question. I turned around and leaned against the counter.

"Because I deserved it."

He was across the lab and in front of me before I could blink.

"No. You. Didn't. Never say that again."

"Yes sir." I hated how my voice shook, but I couldn't help it; I was terrified. He was bigger than me and he looked so mad. I, however, made my voice sound arrogant as I said, "well, if our little chat is over, I will leave now. I do, after all, have classes."

"SIT! DOWN!"

I sat quickly. Then I tried to smile innocently at him. It obviously didn't work, since he glared at me. I leaned back farther to make an attempt at getting away from him. He obviously noticed that I was scared, because he took a step away from me.

"I'm removing you from their care."

Alright, now that just made me mad. Where was it I would reside after that? In a dumpster?

"And you expect me to live WHERE after you remove me? In case it escaped your notice, I do not live there by choice. My parents are DEAD! I don't have a choice!"

"I expect you to reside with me at my manor."

Was he really offering to allow me to stay with him? I wonder what the catch was. There had to be one.

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one. Sometimes I can tell just how much of a Slytherin you are. I wish to become your guardian. And, before you think of it, I do not plan to beat you."

"And you are sure you want to make that offer?"

"Look, I know you probably don't think of me as the ideal parent, but if you could just think about it. I mean-"

"Yes."

"Just think about it. I know you probably want to say no, but-"

"Yes."

"Just please think about it. I will never hurt you. I can swear that-"

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

"What is it?"

"I said yes. I know it shocks you, but I think it would be wonderful to stay with you and have you as a guardian."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're sure..."

"I am."

"Alright. You will, of course, have a bedroom in my, I mean our, quarters as well. I can show you to it tonight. That's assuming you don't get detention with Lupin again."

"The werewolf does not give me detentions. He just requires my assistance."

"In writing lines?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That was just the one time!"

"The one time you were very extremely rude?"

"Ummmm...well, you see...he kind of pulled me away from a certain Weasley when the weasel started harping on my mum and dad. Then I kind of turned my anger onto him."

"Speaking of, what were the lines?"

"'I will swear not to get angry and lash out in class anymore. Also, I will not punch Ronald Weasley in the face. Also I will not attempt to remove Professor Lupin of his necessary parts.'"

"That was some pretty long lines."

"Especially when writing ten thousand of them."

"He made you write that many?"

"Better than what Umbridge did last year."

"And she did what exactly?" His tone was menacing, but it was not aimed at me. Of that I was sure. More like he planned to hunt her down and kill her.

I held out my hand to him. He grasped it and flipped it over in his hand. The scars in my hand were still there. 'I must not tell lies.'

"What lie did you tell?"

"I said that reading only theory would screw us over for life."

"I see." I could tell by the look on his face that he agreed with me. "Come here."

I followed him over to the cabinet in his lab. He spelled it open and took out a small vial. "Drink, please." I willingly opened my mouth, but refused to touch it. "Really?"

"Yes. My hands are shaking. I'll drop it."

He obviously could tell that I was right, for the next second he let out a long suffering sigh that was so obviously fake, and said, "fine."

I allowed him to pour it into my mouth and I swallowed it obediently. I noticed my headache disappeared.

"You are now wondering how I knew you had a headache?"

"Yes."

"Easy. Your eyes were unfocused."

"Oh. Weird."

"Don't get out of the habit."

"I can't help it anyways. Sir?"

"Hmmmm?" He wasn't paying close attention because he was bottling one of his fever reducing potions.

I smiled nervously and said, "what will I call you?"

He turned around a little to quickly for my comfort, but I stood my ground. "Severus. Unless we are in class. Then I will ask you to stick to proper referrals."

"Alright."

"If and when you become more comfortable with me, then you may choose what you call me. Provided you don't call me anything that you know I would deem as crude."

"Severus! I would never!"

"Yeah, sure, sure."

"Love you too," I muttered.

He gave me a hug and then picked up my bag. "I'll walk you to Defense then, shall I?"

"Um, sure. Uh, if you uh, want to."

"Ever articulate, Violet."

"My best quality."

He smiled at me and then motioned me out the door ahead of him. I would still get to Defense early, but that didn't really bother me. I was early a lot to be honest. Usually, though, it was potions I was early for.

"Anyway, I will not order you down to our quarters tonight, but I do ask that you come down. We have more things we need to talk about, and plans that must be made. Now, as I have never noticed this, do you get along with Draco Malfoy?"

"That death eater to be?" I said it in a really shocked tone.

"Violet-"

"I was joking. We are really good friends, actually. I like his mum and dad too."

"Alright. That's good since they own the neighboring manor."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So I could hang out with Draco all summer?"

"Well-"

"I mean after I finish cleaning the house and doing all the chores," I said very quickly, mentally berating myself for forgetting that I must earn my keep. Severus was different, but surely most of the rules must be the same. 'Earn my keep. Keep everything spotless. Weed the garden. Wash the walls. Clean the patio. Do the dishes. Cook the meal. And anything else I see that needed done.'

"I see that this will be one of those things we need to discuss."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Not right now in any event, but knowing you, I'm sure you will be."

I looked away until I heard him clear his throat. I looked back at him quickly to see him smiling. "Am I not allowed to joke? Yet another thing we need to discuss."

* * *

We finally arrived at the Defense classroom and I was more surprised to watch him walk on in and look at me questioningly.

"Draco and I always sit front row left."

"Alright."

He put my bag down where I gestured and stood there as I laid out the stuff I would need.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes Violet?"

"Are we going to use our book today?"

"For your homework you will, but not for class. Or rather, you may not need it for your homework either, but some will."

"Thank you."

Severus let out a cough that sounded suspiciously like a strangled laugh.

* * *

As I walked down to the dungeons that night after helping Professor Sprout out down in the greenhouses, I was thinking. At first it was merely about her and the dangerous plants she kept there. We had just been fighting with some volatile Devil's Snare and a few other plants which I can't even pronounce the names of. And when I say "we" were fighting with them, I mean I was fighting with them. Then I thought about that afternoon, before that, at lunch. Professor Snape. Draco, during Defense, had passed a note to me asking why I was so deliriously happy. I smiled, although I tried to make it look as though I was seriously paying attention to the dueling ahead of us. We both soon gave up and just began talking. I opened with:

"You'll be seeing a lot of me this summer, Draco."

"Why's that?"

"Severus is going to become my guardian and you, apparently, live next to us."

"We do. This will be so much fun."

"Evans. Malfoy. Since you seem to want to talk about your personal lives instead of paying attention, why don't you two duel each other next?"

We both mentally thanked Severus and then grinned. We had a mental link and could just as easily had that short conversation in our minds without ever looking away from that duel, but the way we'd done it had been more fun.

'Wanna make a show of this?' I mentally asked him.

'Sounds fun. Let's do it.'

We began the duel, at first we cast playful hexes and then we schooled our expressions into matching sets of furiousness. We started casting more hateful curses at each other, warning the other seconds before the curse went flying from our wand. We were each forced to construct stronger and stronger blocks. Together we threw up a block around us so no curses went flying astray. This, of course, also meant that Lupin could not get to us.

'Cast serpensortia, Draco. I want to play.'

'We need to make this look real.'

'Oh very well. Fine, then will you cast, oh I don't know, something fun?'

'I promise I will cast serpensortia before the duel is over.'

'Thank you!'

'Yeah, yeah.'

The duel went on that way for about twenty more minutes before Draco gave me what I wanted.

"SERPENSORTIA!"

A cute little green snake flew out of his wand at me. It landed in my outstretched hand and coiled around my wrist. I smiled at Draco and skipped over towards Lupin. 'Expelliarmus,' I said it in my head and smiled at his shocked expression. I no longer had my wand out and I hadn't said anything verbal. His wand flew into my hand. I tossed it to Draco and flounced back to my seat.

* * *

So I walked through the classroom, his office, through his lab, and then through a "hidden" door that gave way to his private quarters. I still had the little green snake wrapped around my wrist. I had named her Cecilia and when I told Draco that, he just shook his head at me in a "Merlin save me" way and said he wasn't going to conjure a playmate for her. Meanwhile, I had been scaring my teachers by talking to her all day. During potions, however, she'd sat on my worktable sniffing the air every now and then.

"Severus!" I called.

I heard someone scream like a little girl and then he appeared.

"How did you get in here?"

"One would presume the door, Severitia."

He growled at me, but there was no menace to it. I smiled innocently and said, "what?"

"You know what I meant."

"I do. I thought I was funnier though."

"While that may be true...oh, just sit down."

I flopped onto the couch even while he was saying it and stretched out. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Long day?"

"Very. I mean, for one, this insane professor who thinks he's sneaky, kept trying to set up a meeting with me. I kept avoiding them, but he finally caught up to me."

"I'm sure he was very mean."

"And then Lupin got to watch me and Draco duel."

"I heard. Seems he was very impressed and now he wants you two to start a dueling club. I heard you two put on quite a show."

"It was fun. And a dueling club would be a very practical idea, but I have been thinking."

He sat down in a chair across from the couch. "Well, that's never good."

"Shut up. I've been thinking, and Draco agrees, that maybe we need to have a course or a club or whatever that deals with defense."

"I believe you had one just earlier today."

"No, I mean without magic."

"Oh. It actually might be a good idea. Hang on a minute."

He walked over to the fireplace and I heard him floo call Dumbledore. The headmaster came quickly and listened to my idea. He agreed it was a good idea. He said that he would announce a club for anyone who wanted to train in it. Severus and Lupin were to supervise it.

After the headmaster left, Severus smiled at me again.

"So...those things we need to discuss. You do not have any chores. What I expect out of you is good grades, decent behavior, a clean bedroom, a good attitude, and for you to complete your homework in a timely fashion. Second, I am not going to beat you for anything. I will never hit you. Third, when I said you probably would be in trouble, i was joking. I do that from time to time. You will learn to tell when I am and when I am not."

"Yes sir."

"Fourth, do not call me sir. Fifth, I will never hit you."

"You already said that."

"I know I did. I'm trying to make sure you don't forget it."

"Oh."

"Now, would you like to see your room?"

"In just a minute."

"Speaking of minutes and time...have you eaten?"

"No, I came straight from the greenhouses. I was helping Professor Sprout with some Devils Snare and a few other plants that, as far as I am concerned, are even more vicious."

"Well you need to eat."

"Uncle would have told me that I didn't deserve food. He was always right. I don't deserve food. I do deserve to be beaten. I should be happy I am. It is what I deserve." I was mumbling it, but apparently Severus heard it for the next thing I knew he was kneeling beside me on the couch.

"You do deserve food. You did not deserve to be beaten. We talked about this earlier."

"Have to remember my place."

"That wasn't your place."

 ****3rd person POV**  
(Because she can't really talk for herself when basically comatose)**

Violet rocked her head back and forth, hugging herself. Severus didn't know what to do. She just kept mumbling to herself. He didn't even think she was hearing him.

Severus reached a hand up and tried to put in on her arm. She flinched back so violently that he took a step backwards on his knees.

"Violet, it's me. Severus. I need you to relax. Breathe for me, okay, honey?"

 *****Severus' POV***  
(Because why not?)**

I heard a knock on the door and walked to it in order to answer it. The second I opened it, a blonde streak passed me. I shut the door and turned around. It was Draco Malfoy. He looked up at me.

"She's having flashbacks. Give me two minutes."

He took out his wand and I watched as he produced a needle. Then he blew up a balloon out of the end of his wand. Then, when it was bigger than I could have imagined, he grabbed the needle and thrust it through.

The resounding pop seemed to break Violet out of her trance. Draco smiled and walked out. His parting words were, "I'll explain tomorrow."

 *****Violet's POV*****  
 **(And we now return to our regularly scheduled program)**

I looked up at Severus, knowing that it was Draco, just then, who had snapped me out of my flashbacks. I couldn't look Severus in the eye though, so I looked down at my hands in my lap.

Moments later, there was light pressure underneath my chin that brought my face up and with it came my eyes. Severus' face loomed in front of me.

"Violet?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay."

"What was that, Violet? I need to know."

"Flashbacks," I merely said. I was trying to avoid further questioning.

"Of what?"

"Of uncle."

"Do you have them often?"

"Too often. Often enough that Draco has figured out about fifty different ways to bring me out of them."

"How did he know you were having one?"

"Mental link."

"Hmmmmm...we need to get some food in you in any event."

"Sounds good. What are we having?"

"I've eaten. You, on the other hand, have not and may have whatever grasps your fancy."

"Can I have a sandwich? A-"

"A salami, pickle, and mustard sandwich. Got it. Milk or juice?" I was surprised he knew my preferences when it came to the kind of sandwich I liked. Maybe I shouldn't be all that surprised. He is my head of house after all.

"Water."

"Alright. Do you not like juice?"

"Not pumpkin juice," I felt the need to clarify. I did like apple juice and grape juice. I also liked orange juice.

"They have other kinds. You can have ANYTHING you want."

"Can I have a strawberry banana smoothie?"

"Sure."

I watched him order it for me through the floo. I sat, curled on the couch. When he pulled his head back out, he looked at me.

"Did you want to stay here tonight?"

"Please."

"Allow me to show you your room, then."

He led me down a hallway and opened a door that was across from another. Not directly, but nearly.

"What's that room," I asked, pointing at the door.

"My room. Now quit pointing. It's rude and therefore a bad habit."

I jerked my hand back as though I had been burned. I saw him look at me in a way that implied he was going to say something and I said, "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. I only wish for you to not get into that habit."

I smiled at him and looked through the door that he'd open. In the center of the room was a large bed. The room itself was green with silver boarders. The bed was wood, but it was painted black. The bedding was green, and the bed had to be at least a queen size. There was a beautiful desk that was black, like the carpet. In the middle of the floor was a silver throw rug. On top of the desk were copies of all my school books. Through one door, I could see I beautiful bathroom. Another door, I assumed, led to a closet. I turned around and, with only a moment's hesitation, threw myself at Severus to hug him. He caught me easily.

* * *

That night, as I got ready for bed, I smiled to myself. For the first time in a while, I knew everything was going to be okay. I caught sight of my hand with the 'I must not tell lies' scarred into it. I smiled wider, knowing nothing could hurt me now.

I looked down at me green silk pajamas and smiled at my bed. Cecelia was curled up there.

"Severus!"

He didn't aswer, so I tried a different tactic.

"Daddy!"

My door sprang open. I saw Severus framed in the doorway.

"I take it you are ready for bed then?"

"Yes."

"Very good. Climb in."

I climbed into bed and watched as he walked over to the side of my bed. He pulled the covers up to my chin and smoothed my hair away from my face. It occured to me that this act was familiar, from a long time ago. I voiced the obvious question.

"Daddy? Did you know me when I was little?"

"I did. I babysat you quite often until you were forced to go live with your aunt and uncle. Even as a baby you were a little demon child."

"I'm sorry."

"Your hair grew abnormally fast too. Instead of being very short or nonexistent like every other baby, it was long. It was as though you chose how long it became."

"You used to do this. What you're doing now."

"I did."

I pulled my arms from underneath my covers and held them up. He leaned in and hugged me. I flinched violently, trying to spring away even though it was I who had initiated the touch. I was surprised, however, when he just continued to hold me to him. Finally, I calmed. Tears of frustration threatened to fall and I wiped them away.

"Cry, my child. You need it," he whispered into my hair.

At that moment, I did cry. Years of pent up emotions: anger, frustration, fear, sadness, and more dominantly...a need for love poured out of my eyes. I cried until I could not any more. Then I began to dry heave.

"Breathe. I said cry, not stop breathing. _Breathe Violet_."

I took a breath, feeling slightly better. I noticed that while I had cried, he had pulled me out of under my covers and I was now sitting on his lap.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my child?"

"Do you love me?" I hated the fact that I needed this reassurance, but aside from needing it...I craved it.

"Very much so, Violet." He pulled me closer to him and I sniffled against his chest.

"I love you too. Can I show you something?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"Does it involve you getting out of bed?"

"Yep." I skipped out of the room, simply taking his smile as a 'yes'. I walked into his lab and got ingredients out, brewing from memory.

* * *

An hour later, I was done. I took a knife and slit the meaty part of my thumb. Blood dripped into the potion and it swirled. Minutes later, two names floated above the cauldron. 'Lily Evans and Severus Snape'.

"You're my dad. My real dad."

He smiled at me and walked over to me. When Severus reached me, he pulled me against him in a hug.

* * *

 ****A year later****

I feigned a smile up at the head table. I knew my dad wouldn't be able to tell I was faking because, when I thought it truly mattered, I was adept in lying.

On the inside, I wasn't smiling. On the train ride, which daddy had insisted upon, there were a group of boys. They were fifth year Slytherins. A year ahead of me and Draco. They told me to hurt Draco. They said if I don't, they'll kill daddy.

So I am lying to my daddy. I didn't want to, but they said if I told, daddy and Draco would both be killed. I don't want them to die.

All of a sudden, I had the urge to throw up. I got up off the bench I was sitting on and ran from the Great Hall. I ignored McGonagall's shouting at me.

I bolted down to our quarters. It was the first place I could think of. I gave the password quickly and tore through the rooms to my own. I entered my bathroom and just barely made it to the toilet before sicking up.

"Violet?"

I took a shaky breath and turned to fake-smile at my father.

"Hi daddy."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing?" I realized after I said it that it sounded less like a statement and more like a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

Dad pulled me up from the floor and out into my room. He sat down in the chair I had sat in the corner a while back. It was a plush green one. Very comfortable. I was standing directly in front of him. For a minute, I allowed myself to think how much I wanted to curl up in his lap. Then I berated myself, for I knew I was too old for such a thing.

Therefore, I was very surprised when he lifted me onto his lap. He pulled me close to him, and I curled up in his lap.

"Angel..." He trailed off, obviously waiting for me to acknowledge his want for me to pay attention to whatever it was he was going to say.

"Yes daddy?"

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"I-I can't."

"You can tell me anything."

And just like that, I burst into tears. I couldn't stop them; Merlin knows I tried. Dad just held me.

"Daddy..." I sobbed. Finally, the dam broke and everything I had been holding in came out. I told him all about the boys on the train.

"And you did not see fit to explain this to me? To tell me? Why did you not tell me the instant you arrived here off the train? What is wrong with you?"

I could tell he was angry. At me or them? I think he's mad at all involved.

"They said if I told anyone, they'd kill you and Draco." I had a strong urge to be sick again so I slid myself off his lap. I rushed back into my bathroom again and threw up once more. I flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out with mouthwash. I hesitantly walked back into my room and was scooped up into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I got mad," he said. "I over-reacted. I understand why you didn't immediately come tell me. Why you, in fact, were so hesitant to do so. I did not mean to scare you."

"That's okay."

"I won't be killed, nor will Draco. They, however, will be expelled tonight."

"Okay." I buried my face into his neck, smelling the herbs I always did. They were comforting in their own way.

"Now then. You, Miss Evans, can either go back to your dorm or stay here for the night."

I had changed my name to fully be read as Violet Selene Evans Snape. However, I had requested that I still be called by Miss Evans so it couldn't get confusing when people like Dad only call you by your last name and not mister or miss.

"I'm going to go to my dorm. But I'm staying the night tomorrow."

"Okay. Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, Daddy."

"I want you to watch over a pair of twins. Both are in Slytherin."

"Names would be helpful, daddy."

"Rose and Drew Blake. They're first years."

"I figured that."

"Just go. I will see you in Potions tomorrow? It's your second class of the day. Just after Charms."

"Yeah, you will. What are we brewing?"

"That fever reducer you finished brewing for me a year ago."

"Oh. Okay, that should be easy. See you tomorrow."

I left, kissing him on the cheek. I wandered down the hallway of the dungeons and into my common room. As I passed Adrian Bletchley, he pulled me down onto his lap.

"Hey Evans."

"Hi Adrian."

"Why do you insist on the first name thing?"

"Because we are friends. Very unlike Weasley."

"Fine, Violet."

I laughed. "Now let me up." He sighed, but did as I asked. I went in search for Draco so he could point me to Rose and Drew.

"Draco!" I said, spotting him. He came over.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Point me to Rose and Drew Blake."

"Corner. By the fire. Playing...well I'm not sure what they are playing. They said they were studying, but it involves cards."

"Flash cards?"

"Yeah."

"You put the question on the front, answer on the back and have someone hold them up for you."

"Oh. Okay."

I walked over to Rose and Drew and brought them away from their card game. Mentioning that I was taking them out to Prefect Stone, I led them from the common room.

"My name is Violet. You can tell me anything. I want you guys to know that. Who are your parents?"

"Their names are John and Sharon. They're muggles," Drew said.

"And do they treat you alright?"

Rose turned away and Drew remained silent.

"They hit you, don't they?"

They still didn't answer.

"Said they'd hurt you worse if you told?"

Rose looked at me and nodded slightly.

"What if I told you I could find out without you having to verbally tell me?"

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Can you?"

"I can. With your permission."

"I give it to you."

"Legilimens."

I saw memories of them being beaten. No one helping them. It reminded me too much of my own childhood.

I pulled out of her memories and turned to Drew.

"You can." That was all he said, but I wasn't even going to ask. I had just been about to do it without permission. I tore through his memories, hoping to find some sign that their parents loved them. I found nothing.

"You're scared of people, aren't you? Don't lie, please. It won't help anyone." I knew they were, for that was how I had been. I, however, was remarkably good at hiding it. I'd hidden everything for two years from Severus.

"Yes," they spoke in unison.

I offered a hand to both of them and led them to a room in the dungeons. It was not far from Dad's quarters and therefore, a good place for them.

I released Drew's hand for a minute and grasped my wand from my pocket. I waved it at the door and smiled when I felt my magic burst from me in wild carefree blasts. My magic had always been that way, like me.

"You guys can stay here. At least for tonight." I walked with them inside and shut the door behind us. I silencioed the room.

"You two want to know a secret?"

They nodded. After all, who wouldn't want to hear the secret of a fourth year when you were a first year.

"I was like you. Beaten into submission. Beaten into conformity."

"Was?" Rose questioned.

"Was." I confirmed. "Professor Snape adopted me. I used to live with my aunt and uncle. Now, I'm putting a password on the doors. No one can get in without it and no one can hear anything you guys do in here." I did not add that I was giving the password to dad and Draco. I did not say that if one of them were hurt alarms would go off in my head. I could have, but I didn't. "A secret keeper is something a lot of people have. It means that no one, including yourselves can repeat the location or password of something except the secret keeper. I will be yours, okay?"

I was pleasantly surprised when Rose hugged me. Drew nodded.

"Okay."

"The password is love."

* * *

I left them to their own devices. It was after curfew and I decided to swing by the common room to tell Stone that they would not be returning that night and that I would return shortly. He nodded silently, knowing that there was little he could do since I wouldn't listen anyways.

I walked back to Severus' quarters, let myself in, and dropped onto the couch beside him. Without looking at me , he summoned his pensieve. I smiled at him, and he watched me extract the memories I wanted to show him. I waited as he went into the memories. A half an hour later, he emerged and seemed to shake himself mentally. He obviously hadn't torn through them nearly as fast as I had.

"What are we going to do, dad?" At his raised eyebrow, I snarled. "I will not allow them to go back to those creatures." I was not to be swayed, and he knew that.

"I know you won't. We'll do the only thing we can do."

"And that would be?"

"I'm going to adopt them."

"Pretty soon our family shall overflow."

"No, no, the next ones will be adopted by Lucius and Narcissa. There are only so many brats I can handle."

I paused while replacing my memories. "I am not a brat, daddy!"

"So that wasn't you who almost drowned Draco?"

"He was being an arse." Well he was.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night. Where are they?"

"One door down. Password protected. The room has been silencioed. Alarms will go off in my head if any harm comes to them no matter where they are."

"Who is their secret keeper?"

"Me."

"May I know the password?"

"I _love_ you dad."

"Ah, love you too, sweetheart. Are you going back to your dorms?"

"Before Draco freaks out, yeah."

"Ah, good point. Very valid."

* * *

I went back to my common room and saw Draco and Adrian on the couch. They were playing exploding snap with a group of other boys. I smirked to myself and went to the couch. I lay down with my head in Draco's lap and my feet in Adrian's.

"Having fun?" Draco asked, looking down at me.

"Tons. Continue your game, boys." I said to the gawping third years.

Later, as I pretended to be asleep in that same position, I heard the three third years. And boy did I have to fight to keep from laughing.

"She's hot!"

"How are you guys so lucky?"

"Yeah. Is she good at making out?"

"Very," Adrian said. I smirked inwardly because I'd never kissed him.

After five minutes of this, I pretended to wake up and then I made a show of pulling Draco's wrist towards my face to check the time. It was ten.

I stood up and looked around. There were many little kids around but all the prefects had gone to bad.

"Third years and younger! Time for bed! Fourth years and above! Bedtime by eleven."

I knew I wouldn't adhere to that. I would be busy studying. Everyone else didn't need to know that I would break my own rule though. Unnecessary knowledge. I frowned as I was pulled backwards.

"Are you going to be up all night studying?" Draco asked me.

"I am."

"Remember our deal."

We did have a deal. I could not stay up all night studying two nights in a row or he would tell my dad. Dad got really mad when I did that.

"I know."

"Alright."

* * *

One in the morning found me at a table, staring at my muggle defense textbook. I couldn't bring myself to take anything in, though, because I was too worried about Rose and Drew. I grabbed my school bag, stuffed all my books into it, and slunk up to my dormitory room.

I grabbed a change of clothes and walked back downstairs. I walked out the portrait and five minutes later I was sitting on a conjured armchair in their room. I used a spell to make sure that there was plenty of light where I was but absolutely none where they were.

I continued to study until five. At that time, I used my magic to add two bathroom onto the room. I also basically summoned their trunks and stuff into the room. I left them in the center of the room. I went into one of the bathrooms, and stepped into the shower. I showered and then dressed for the day. I went out into the room and gently shook them each awake, one after the other.

I handed each their clothes for the day and gently pushed them toward a bathroom.

* * *

Rose came out first and I helped her straighten her uniform. I summoned their schedules, mine, Draco's, and Adrian's from dad's pile.

'You and Adrian need to meet me in our clearing. Do NOT go to breakfast.'

'We need our schedules.'

'He don't know it, but he don't have them anymore.'

'Okay, I will pass the message along.'

"Thank you."

I smiled at Rose and said, "you two are having breakfast with me and my friends. We have a special place. No one knows about it."

"Cool!"

Drew came out and I smirked. I straightened his uniform as well.

"Hey, Rose. Wanna drive the boys crazy?"

"Yeah. I wanna be like you."

I waved my wand and her skirt instantly obeyed my magic to fall only to about five inches above her knees. What can I say, I'm a bad influence.

"I'm one of the only girls here that is daring enough to do that. It's called bending the rules to suit us."

"Cool."

I sat down in my chair I had earlier vacated and pulled Rose and Drew both on my lap.

"Do you guys want to go back home?"

"No."

"Professor Snape is going to adopt you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

They both cheered.

* * *

A little while later, we were all at the clearing. The clearing is a place by a willow, just past the lake.

"Dobby!"

"You're calling our elf? Why not just call Winky from the school?"

"Because Dobby responds better to me."

"Fine."

I ordered for all five of us and then smiled when, five minutes later, our meal appeared before us on the table I'd conjured.

As we ate, I sifted through schedules. I copied Rose and Drew's and then handed their schedules to them.

"So...I will walk you to all your classes for the first few weeks."

"But you'll be late for yours."

"Let me worry about that one. I'm not about to let my siblings get in trouble because they've lost their sense of direction."

"How do you remember?"

"Photographic memory," Draco and Adrian said together.

I glared at them. "You know, you two should not be jealous of it. It's something that I can't help. Jeeesh."

"And yet you still study until all hours of the morning."

* * *

When we were finished eating, Adrian headed for his class with a "meet you here for lunch." Draco headed to Muggle Defense and I told him to tell Lupin I would be there shortly. Rose and Drew had potions first. I led them in the direction.

I stopped the two of them and myself about a minute before reaching the entrance. I saw the other students file in and turned to them.

"Severus is a...how shall I put this? He's an imposing figure. Scary and intimidating. You need to remember that he won't hurt you. I'm going to show you a spell. _Ignoris._ It will make it seem to you as though he's not there. When you are finished with your potion, just think 'I want to be able to talk to Severus again'. That's a spell I invented. It was useful for me and it will be for you. You are brewing a...shrinking solution today. Did either of you read your books?"

"We both did."

"Partner together. Much better than partnering with someone who has no idea how to do it. Hang on." I established a mental link. "I just linked our minds together. If you need to tell me something, ask me something, or you simply want to talk to me, just think whatever you want to say. You also have to think about me. Otherwise Draco might get the thought. Okay?"

"Okay." They said in unison.

I led them into the classroom just as the bell rang. I walked up to dad and told him to play nice. Before I left, I wanted to make sure the link would work. 'Can you hear me Rose?'

'Yeah. This is so cool!'

'Dont look like you concentrating so hard. Relax.' She relaxed and opened her textbook. As she was reading she said 'better?'

'A lot better. Good girl.'

She smiled up at me.

'Drew, can you hear me?'

He didn't look as concentrated. In fact, he looked downright at ease with this form of communication as he said 'yes sis, I can.'

'Good.'

My dad pressed a folded up piece of parchment into my hand and looked from me to the door. I took the hint and left.

* * *

Minutes after I reached the door to go back outside for my class, I heard Rose.

'What is the difference between wolfsbane and aconite?'

'Nothing. Same plant. Also goes by aconite.'

'Thank you.'

I opened the parchment and saw that dad had written me a pass. I smirked when Lupin began to open his mouth to take points. I handed him the pass and he frowned but nodded.

'Where do you fine a bezoar?' Drew asked this time.

'Stomach of a goat.'

I wondered idly why dad was asking them third year questions, but smirked when I flipped Draco down onto the ground. And I wasn't even fully paying attention.

'What are you thinking about?'

'Nothing. Answering Rose and Drew's questions. Dad keeps asking them third year potions questions.'

'You are aiding cheating?'

'No. I am...merely assisting in them getting a better grade by telling them the answers.'

'That's called cheating.'

'Shut up.'

I continued to answer questions of theirs throughout class. When Ronald Weasley decided to try to take advantage of me during a particularly distracted moment, I laid him out cold.

* * *

Class was over and I smirked to myself because he was still unconscious.

'Stay there. I'll come get you.'

'Okay.'

I led Draco through the doors and sent him onto Potions. Then I turned towards Rose and Drew.

"Charms now."

I led them there and was five minutes late for Potions. I walked in to see that Draco hadn't partnered with anyone else and had begun our potion. I slid into the seat beside him and smiled innocently at dad. He smirked at me, and I think he knew where Rose and Drew had been getting all their answers.

"Thanks Draco."

"No problem. Glad you're here though. You're loads better at making potions than I am."

Well, that was obvious. The color was off. One too many seeds. I corrected his mistake and smiled at him. Together, we made the potion, him handing me the ingredients.

An hour later, my dad walked behind me. I felt him stop and lean over my shoulder.

"20 points," he muttered.

"To or from," I said evenly.

"To."

"Okay."

* * *

Adrian decided he wanted to pick the twins up from Charms and bring them to lunch, so after class I hung back.

"I played nicely."

"I'm glad, but why are you saying that?"

"I'm afraid I might have scared little Rose."

"Scared," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Terrified."

He explained to me that he had been walking behind Rose and Drew and when he began talking, she had jumped and almost fallen over. He'd reacted quickly to catch her, but the sudden movement had scared her more than he'd thought it would.

"I'll talk to her." I knew I would that night in any event.

"Thank you." Dad hugged me. "In the meantime, young lady, you ought to be at lunch. You need to eat."

"I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

 **Two months later...**

I stared at my breakfast. I think it was mocking me. I stabbed it, wishing it's death. I hadn't eaten for a week. I still wasn't hungry, which surprised me. A week ago, I had a dream that Voldemort had killed an entire family of seven. I hadn't been able to pull out of it, so I ended up having to watch the whole thing.

"Are you alright, Violet? You don't look so well? And you aren't eating."

"I am! I feel fine! Why can't you just leave me alone, Malfoy!" I knew I'd hurt him, but I couldn't bring myself to care as I walked out of the Great Hall.

The family had been one I'd known growing up. Their kids had been the only ones that would play with me. They'd lived down the street.

When I walked out of the Great Hall, I didn't know where to go. I hid deep in the shadows and listened to some thoughts.

'Why won't she let me help her? It's obvious there is something wrong.'

Then my dad.

'What's wrong with her? She not only caused a scene and hurt Draco, but there is very obviously something wrong with her. If I follow her, she'll only get more angry. If I don't, she may hurt herself.' Then his thoughts directed themselves at me. 'Violet, why haven't you been eating?'

'I haven't been hungry.'

'Why'd you yell at Draco?'

'He wouldn't leave me alone.'

'Are you okay?'

'Yes.'

'Are you lying to me?'

'Of course not.'

'Liar. But there isn't anything I can do about it until you let me.'

'Exactly.'

I walked away, towards the Owlery. On my way, I debated throwing myself over the edge. I imagined speeding towards the ground. The death that could come so quickly. And then I imagined all the people that would miss me and be upset: Draco, Dad, Adrian, Rose, Drew. Maybe even Lupin.

Eventually, I talked to someone about what was bothering me. A Ravenclaw in the year below me. Luna Lovegood. She was actually a really good listener and completely understood how I was feeling. She told me that there was no way I could have predicted such a tragedy. Told me to let go of it.

* * *

After that, Luna and I became fast friends and she was soon integrated into our little circle. She spent her free periods with one or more of us and we spent time in each other's common rooms.

"Violet, what are you doing this summer?" Came Luna's question about two weeks before the end of school.

"We'll probably spend some time here before going to the manor. All of us with the exception of Adrian.I'm sure he will come at some point though."

"Really? That'd be so cool!"

"Hmmmm, we could write your dad and ask permission for you to stay with me for the first bit of summer."

"He has to go on a trip and won't be back until August. I'm sure he'd be fine with it."

"Hang on."

'Dad, can Luna stay with us until August?'

'What's her dad say about it?'

'He's going on a trip until then but we wanted to ask you first.'

'Liar. YOU wanted to ask me first. I suppose Violet.'

'Thanks daddy.'

"Dad says you can stay if your dad's cool with it."

"Let's go owl him."

"Better yet. I'll just send the thought to him."

"Okay. Works for me."

'Mr. Lovegood? This is Violet Evans. I have a question.'

'What is it?'

'I'm a friend of Luna's. I invited her to stay with me while you were away. Is that alright?'

'Yes. You can just floo here to get her stuff whenever.'

'Well, she can wear my clothes, but if she needs anything we will.'

'Alright. Thank you. I don't like leaving her alone, but she doesn't like to come with me and doesn't usually want to go stay with anyone either.'

'No problem.'

"Your dad says that's fine. And he says we can floo to get your stuff whenever. I told him you could wear my clothes."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem.

* * *

We went to sleep that night in my dorm room. I'd conjured a bed for her beside mine because we had both been to lazy for me to walk her back to her own house.

My dorm mates, for the most part, tolerated Luna and were friendly because they knew if they didn't that they would have to answer to me. They weren't that stupid.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I found myself face to face with a floating piece of paper. I picked it out of the air and sleepily read it.

 _Violet,_

 _Can you and Luna pick up Rose, Drew, Adrian, and Draco and then meet me at the edge of the woods by the gate. I have a surprise for you. We will be going in public and to an event. It's a surprise. Dress appropriately. There will most likely be jostling so wear something you ladies are comfortable in. See you soon._

 _Dad_

I rolled my eyes. Dad loved his surprises. I rolled over and kicked Luna to wake her up. I was too lazy to actually get up and just wake her up like a human. She looked over at me with her eyes narrowed.

"You kicked?" She said sarcastically.

"Get up. Dad says he has a surprise for all of us."

"I'm up, I'm up."

We got up and went to my closet. We walked inside and closed the door. I cast a quick silencing charm. Then we laughed for no reason and searched for some clothes. We finally settled and got dressed.

Luna wore a green tunic with black jeans. She also wore my yellow high tops. I, on the other hand, wore a black sleeveless v-neck blouse and white jeans. I had a green belt on along with black and green tennis shoes. Luna sat down at my vanity and I pulled a brush through her hair. I pulled it up into a pony and spread some make up on her face.

'Rose, come to my dorm and into my closet. Drop Drew off with the boys.'

Then I sat down beside her and brushed through my own hair. I brought my black hair up into a pony as well and applied some eyeliner and mascara.

* * *

Rose walked in and smiled at me.

"Good morning guys."

Come here."

Luna and I soon had her outfitted in tight jeans and a dark blue babydoll top with a beaded bodice. She also wore white tennis shoes. I shrunk all those clothes to fit her and applied some light makeup.

"Why am I getting dressed up?"

"Dad has a surprise for us."

'Draco, you guys need to get dressed. Dad is taking us all somewhere. You, Luna, Rose, Drew, Adrian, and me.'

'Alright.'

* * *

Twenty minutes later, we were down by the gate. I'd cast a spell and we'd gotten comfortable to wait. I was laying with my head in Adrian's lap while he stretched out. Luna was laying the same way with Draco. Rose and Drew were playing muggle cards near us, still on the spell. The spell was an invisible blanket.

Adrian was trying to find a ticklish spot and was failing miserably. I was entertaining myself with magic. I was causing Draco to be driven crazy by butterflies.

"Are you guys comfy?"

"We are, dad. We are. Where we going?"

"You shall soon find out. Up you kids get."

Dad helped Rose and Drew up. Then he offered Luna and Draco a hand up. Adrian had already moved fluidly to his feet with me in his arms. He put me down on my feet and I smiled shyly at him. I knew full well I was flirting with him and I meant to do so. I am in love with Adrian.

Dad led us outside the gate and nodded at me. He gripped my hand and had everyone else grip me. My magic was such that if someone who was apparating was touching me, they could apparate any number of people at the exact same time.

* * *

We were in the best box in a Quidditch match. Drew and Rose were very excited. Draco was Draco and therefore very excited. Adrian was much like Draco and Luna was the same as them. I, meanwhile, was trying to figure out why I felt so sick. I leaned against the wall of the box and did my best to look like I was having the time of my life. The game was really good, and as soon as the snitch was caught, my world spun. I hit my knees in the box and tried hard to catch my breath. I couldn't breathe, though, and felt as if something was pressing hard and heavy against my chest.

"Violet? Violet?"

Adrian's face hovered someplace near the edge of my vision.

"Where's daddy?"

"He had just left when you fell. Luna and Draco ran to find him."

"Okay."

I couldn't help but want my daddy. I felt so sick and my world would not quit spinning out of control.

"Adrian."

"Yes?"

"I want daddy. Please."

I head footsteps and then there was a cool hand on my face. I didn't need to look in order to correctly say, "daddy."

"I'm here, angel."

Any other time I would be embarassed about talking like this in front of my friends, but I felt too truly awful to care.

 ****3rd Person****

She gasped as he put his hand against her side.

"Does that hurt, honey?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

Severus lifted her up into his arms and waited while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm bringing you home. That's where we can go more easily. Or would you prefer Hogwarts?"

"Home, daddy."

"Alright," he soothed. "Everyone put your hand on her somewhere. Try to put your other hand on me. Hold her so we can't possibly lose her."

Adrian wrapped a hand around her arm. Luna held onto her leg with Draco. Rose and Drew both held her other leg.

They apparated to the manor and Severus waited until the rest had let go of his daughter before carrying her into the house. He put her down in her bed.

"I'm going to get potions, sweetheart."

"Don't leave me."

Severus raised an eyebrow at her sudden clinginess, but brushed it off for the moment. He looked over at Draco.

"Get me a fever reducer, a headache potion, and a stomach settler for when she needs that."

Draco took off at a run, thankfully ignoring Severus' rule of no running inside the house.

Severus let go of Violet for a second, and turned towards Adrian. He was going to tell him to go into Violet's bathroom to get a cool cloth when Violet began thrashing around and screaming.

Severus' heart broke when he heard why she was screaming.

 **"PLEASE DON'T UNCLE! I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE BETTER! PLEASE! Owwwwwwwww! OWWWWWWW! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"**

Severus leaned forward and wrapped her up into his arms. She kept flinching away, but after five minutes of screaming, flinching, and thrashing she stilled. Her eyes opened slightly and took in her position. Taking in everyone else in the room, she groaned slightly.

"I dreamed it. Didn't I?"

"You did."

Violet threw herself backwards against her pillows with a groan. Severus smirked at her and got up to see where Draco was with those potions. He instantly had his pant leg grabbed and looked down at his daughter with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't leave, daddy. Please."

Now the clinginess was understood and he longed to strangle the blasted muggle that had done this to his little girl.

"I won't." He smiled as Draco walked in with the potions he'd requested. He handed them who his daughter who drank them without question.

* * *

 **A few days later...**

"Violet!"

Violet walked back into her bedroom, realizing he had been looking for her. She winced, even though she knew he was not Uncle. That he would not beat her.

"I was finishing a potion." She said, very quietly. His face, livid before, softened a lot.

"Why, honey?"

She avoided his eyes, and the question, by climbing back into bed. Her scar hurt so bad and even a pain potion meant for an adult had not worked. It hadn't even dulled the pain in the slightest.

"What kind of potion was it Violet?"

"Pain potion."

"What age was it meant for?"

He knew her well. "Adult." She said, quieter than ever.

"Violet! That's really dangerous!"

"I'm sorry," She whispered.

"What hurt? Tell me right now."

"My scar."

"How long?"

"Since the dream."

"You mean that one that made you stop eating?"

"Yes. That's the one."

"Well then I do."

He put his hand on her forehead, against the scar and she gasped. The pain was gone. He misinterpreted her gasp as a gasp of pain. He started to pull his hand away, but as he did the pain came back. She grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her scar. It was cool against her forehead, but that couldn't be why it removed the pain. She'd tried ice and that hadn't worked.

"It makes it feel better?"

"Yes."

"Maybe because my hand is cold?"

"No, I tried ice."

Severus sighed, and moved her over some. He removed his shoes without removing his hand from her scar. He lifted the covers, slipped under them and then allowed her to cuddle up against his side. He settled the blankets over both of them and felt her hand grip his robe.

"Sleep, honey. I'll be right here. Don't worry about a thing."

And she did, her head on his chest.

* * *

 **AN: Five or more reviews gain you a second chapter. :) Follows are nice too :) They're just like a review in my opinion.**


End file.
